Even Still
by easiertolie
Summary: Kate's answer. "He looked so serious, kneeling before her, the lines of his face tight, eyes carefully guarded. She hurt him. She knew that and even still…He wanted to marry her." Spoilers for Watershed.


She couldn't breathe. Her shock trapped beneath the lump quickly forming in her throat, clawing to get out.

He wanted to _marry _her.

She thought it was over, was _so _sure he was breaking up with her. She was bracing herself for the end.

He looked so serious, kneeling before her, the lines of his face tight, eyes carefully guarded. She hurt him. She knew that and even still…

He wanted to _marry _her.

Kate wasn't sure how much time had passed, but it was apparently too much because Castle blinked, shoulders dropping in defeat. His hand fell to his side, the ring falling into the grass beside him, swallowed whole by green.

Even as he struggled to stand she still couldn't make herself move. It wasn't until he caught her eyes again that she finally unfroze. He looked broken. She had broken him. But she wanted to fix it. She _wanted_ to say yes.

He wanted to _marry _her.

"Castle," Kate rasped, the words finally unsticking, his name falling from her mouth.

She twisted in the swing, reaching out, grabbing his wrist before he got too far. She used him as leverage, pulling herself off the swing and onto unsteady legs. He stopped, turning to face her, but he wouldn't meet her eye, his head hung, hands fisted tightly at his sides.

She crowded into him, not sure what else to do, definitely not sure what to say.

He wanted to _marry _her.

It crashed over her in waves, how much she wanted that too. She could already see it; picture the look in his eyes as she walked toward him in white, a look so far from the heartbreak currently hanging on his face.

She licked her lips; gripping the lapels of his jacket as she tried in vain to catch his eye, find more words. She wanted to yes, but not like this.

"Ask me again."

That got his attention. Castle's head snapped up, eyes wide, questioning. She leaned in, brushing her mouth across his tentatively.

"Please."

Castle looked at her, mouth parted. Kate pulled back, bending down, picking up the ring. The _gorgeous _ring. She pressed the white gold band back into his palm, swallowing hard, just hoping that it wasn't too late.

"Ask me again, Rick. Ask me like you're not angry with me," she said quietly, pleading with him.

"I'm not angry," he sighed, rolling the ring between his fingers. "Not anymore. Just scared."

"Of what?" Kate whispered.

"Of not being your partner anymore. Of not being enough for you. That you're going to say no and leave me in New York."

Kate swallowed hard, tears pressing at the back of her eyes. She pushed up onto her toes, winding her arms around his neck.

"You're enough, Castle," she murmured, dragging her lips to his ear. "I just want you."

He sagged against her, arms coming around her tight. She could feel the ring digging into her back. She wanted it on her finger.

"This job," he said, finally loosening his hold on her. "I think you should take it." She stiffened against him. She still wanted it. She wanted both of them. "You'd be so great at it Kate," he said with a tiny lift of his lips to assure her.

"You'd come with me?" she asked, the tiniest bit of hope sneaking into her voice, easing the tightness in her chest. She dropped her arms to his waist, balling his jacket in her fist, pushing her hips against his.

"Anywhere," he smiled, finally letting the shadow slip from his face. He pressed that smile to hers, keeping the kiss as decent as possible for a park.

"Ask me again," she smirked, pushing him back. He grinned and nodded, dropping back down to his knee.

"Kate. I love you and I will follow you anywhere your brilliant mind takes you. Will you marry me?"

That was better. Much better. She dropped to her knees in front of him, hands framing his face.

"Yes."

She laughed as he fumbled the ring onto her finger, a grin splitting his face in two. It was a perfect fit.

"How long have you had this?" she asked, examining the gorgeous setting.

Castle just shrugged and pulled her against him, distracting her with his mouth. He's had it awhile then.

* * *

Kate dropped her car back at the precinct and slipped into the backseat of a cab, settling next to Castle.

Her _fiance._

He wanted to _marry _her.

She was a little drunk on it. A smile constantly tugging at the corners of her mouth.

He was sitting close, playing with the ring on her finger, bringing her hand up every now and then to press his lips against it.

"I got the job," she said into the silence, afraid she was going to break the moment, but not sure she should keep it to herself any longer. They needed to talk about this. Because she still wanted it.

"Yeah?" he said, voice light and unburdened. "I'd have been surprised if you didn't get it."

"I haven't given them an answer yet. I wanted to talk to you first, because you were right, I should have included you."

He nodded, pulling her against him, tucking her into his side. She slid her hand over his thigh, squeezing the muscles there. She still wanted that job.

Castle pressed his lips to her crown.

"Let's go to D.C., Kate."

* * *

It was late. He should be getting home.

He was almost out the door when he heard it. The muffled ringing was coming from the second drawer of his desk and beneath a false bottom.

His stomach rolled. Only one person had that phone number.

"Yes?" he spoke, his voice low.

"Sir, we have a problem. It's Kate Beckett."

Of course it was.

"She was just offered a job here. In the Attorney General's office."

Fuck. Well, that wouldn't do.

"Kill it. Kate Beckett cannot have that kind of clearance."

"Yes, Senator."

Bracken put the phone back, dropping the false bottom back into place, slamming the drawer shut.

If Kate Beckett took that job, then their deal was off.


End file.
